Josuke Higashikata
Josuke Higashikata= |-|Crazy Diamond= Summary Josuke Higashikata (東方 仗助 Higashikata Jōsuke), nicknamed JoJo, is the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar and the main protagonist of Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Born and raised in Morioh without meeting his father for much of his life. As a child, when he was only four, Josuke developed his Stand, Crazy Diamond, as a result of DIO's usage of the Stand Arrow. 12 years later, he is tracked down by Jotaro Kujo, who informs him of his heritage and warns him of the dangers lurking in Morioh. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C with Crazy Diamond Name: Josuke Higashikata, "JoJo" Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable Age: 16 (Diamond is Unbreakable) - 23 (Rohan at the Louvre) years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Crazy Diamond has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Through speed, its attacks leave numerous afterimages, such as punches and kicks), Flight (Within its effective range), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Restoration (Crazy Diamond can revert objects to a prior state with a fair degree of control, allowing Josuke to heal others, reduce matter to its components, and fuse objects together), Limited Homing Attack (If Josuke puts his blood on his opponent and a projectile, then he can cause the projectile to home in on his opponent), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility and Aura Attack Potency: Wall level (Elbowed Koichi so hard he flew through the air and burst through a metal door), Building level+ with Crazy Diamond (Comparable to Star Platinum, managed to break through his guard. Overpowered Killer Queen with relative ease), can ignore conventional durability by fusing people with other objects Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Crazy Diamond (Outsped Killer Queen who Josuke referred to as "too slow") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, Building Class+ with Crazy Diamond (It can overpower even Star Platinum, and it cracked Killer Queen's head open with a single solid punch) Durability: Building level+ (He can take blows from his own Stand and took multiple blows from Red Hot Chili Pepper), Building level+ with Crazy Diamond Stamina: Very high. Josuke can take severe punishment and keep on fighting, withstanding being hit by several of Killer Queen's explosions and pushing onwards, despite having wood jammed into his legs, making it hard for him to walk Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Crazy Diamond, tens of meters with projectiles (Crazy Diamond can fire projectiles fifty or seventy meters with great precision) Standard Equipment: His Stand, Crazy Diamond Intelligence: Josuke's years of experience with his Stand have left him a skilled and inventive fighter, much like his father. He uses Crazy Diamond's ability to restore objects creatively, to form containers to trap opponents, create hazards by breaking down various materials, dodge attacks by restoring debris stuck in his wounds to its rightful place, pulling him along, and to fire perfectly accurate projectiles by restoring them to a bit of the original structure stuck on his target Weaknesses: Any damage dealt to Crazy Diamond will be reflected onto Josuke, and Josuke cannot use its abilities to heal his own wounds, bring back the dead, cure diseases, or restore anything erased by abilities like the Hand. If he feels his hair has been insulted, Josuke will fly into a literal blind rage Notable Attacks / Techniques: Crazydiamond.gif|Josuke manifesting Crazy Diamond doradora.gif|Crazy Diamond's attack rush Restoration.gif|Crazy Diamond reverting a shattered wall Josoku.gif|Josuke and Okuyasu teaming up in Eyes of Heaven Joskoi.gif|Josuke and Koichi teaming up in Eyes of Heaven Josjos.gif|Josuke and Joseph teaming up in Eyes of Heaven *'Crazy Diamond:' Josuke's Stand, a close-range punching beast covered in many hearts. Possessing incredible strength and speed (even on par with Star Platinum), it is a formidable opponent both in close quarters and from a distance whilst using small objects, thanks to its extreme precison. **'Restoration:' Crazy Diamond can, with a touch, "restore" any object, returning it to a previous state. While this has obvious applications in healing, Josuke is creative with its usage and can utilize it in a number of ways. He can break objects and materials down into their raw components, doing so to reduce asphalt to coal tar, and can fuse beings with other objects by destroying these objects around them before restoring them. With this ability, Josuke can even circumvent his issues with range, firing projectiles that home in on targets covered with a piece of the original substance. However, Crazy Diamond cannot restore Josuke's own wounds, heal diseases, retrieve things erased from space, or bring the dead back to life. Gallery Unit Josuke Higashikata (Tower Battle).png Unit Josuke Higashikata (Cure).png Unit Josuke Higashikata (Golden Spirit).png JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Diamond is Unbreakable ~ Main Theme ~ Others Notable Victories: Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) Kira's Profile Notable Losses: Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Polnareff's Profile Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bruno's Profile (Speed was equalized) Muhammad Avdol (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Avdol's Profile (This was end of part 4 Josuke being used) Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro's Profile (Pre-DIO's The World Jotaro was used) Inconclusive Matches: Steven Universe (Steven Universe (verse)) Steven's Profile (Season 1 Steven was used and Crazy Diamond was restricted. Speed was equalized) Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang Xiao Long's Profile (Volume 1-3 Yang was used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users